Made Your Choice
by Rekindling Fire
Summary: You made your choice, which is her. Now you want me back? I don't think so -Mikan Sakura
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! So, I have been getting plenty of Private Messages telling me that they want a sequel, so here I am! Hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

_You made your choice, which is her. Now you want me back? I don't think so -Mikan Sakura_

* * *

You know when they say that the nicest people always get treated like sh*t? Well, I think that's true. I have always been kind to so many people who don't even like me. And look where that got me.

At first I thought I could handle it. I mean, I had my friends, and Natsume.

But I guess i was wrong, they weren't there for me.

The love of my life got married to one of the people I 'trusted'.

But when he ditched me. And didn't even say sorry. That's when it hit me. You can't always be nice to everyone who doesn't even like you.

You're just wasting your time. You have to grow up. And the worst part? I wasted half of my life doing the exact opposite.

Life has not been easy for me. I saw my parents die right in front of me. My best friend is in Tokyo and most of my friends are ignoring me.

That's life, cruel, abusive of your emotions, insensitive and so many unliked traits.

But there is nothing we can do about it. Unless you consider ignoring it a fight.

And you want another reason why it sucks? It never stops torturing you.

Take my life as an example. Just when I thought I have gone through enough, they start coming at me again.

I just wish that one day they would regard stopping and letting me be happy. Guess that one's a long shot, ey?

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

**Mikan's POV**

I walk out of the airport, the memories coming back in flash-backs most hitting and torturing me with knives-like memories.

I remember what happened 2 years ago. Hn. Who wouldn't?

* * *

Flashback **_^2 years ago^_**

I run, far far away from this church, tears falling continuously from my eyes, to my cheek.

I sprint back to the academy. Exactly 4 years ago, we were studying here. Now, we're 24 and I feel like I'm still connected to this school.

I hid under the blossoming Sakura tree, crying, knowing there is only a small chance anyone will hear me.

"Hey, ugly, whatcha cryin' 'bout?" A deep voice asked. Deep, but worried.

I smiled a bit, knowing exactly who that person is.

I ran up to him, hugging the life out of the poor 13 year old boy in the suit.

I face him, with my usual big, big fake smile.

"Nothing, You-chan. Don't worry about me. What are you doing here?"

He hit my head lightly.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked, pouting slightly.

"I hate that smile of yours." He stated, coldly.

I frowned, thinking he doesn't like my smile, a smile that I always wore.

"I know it's fake." He said, rubbing my head a little.

I grin inwardly, he gets to see through my fake smile when everyone else doesn't. That's one if the reasons I love this kid.

I sit at the trunk of the tree, he forwarding my actions and laying his head on my lap.

I smile sadly. Just like how Natsume would.

"Your Uncle has been looking for you since this morning, by the way."

I stood up, his head, hitting the ground, his eyes boring through my back as I ran towards my Uncle's office.

I turn back yelling 'Thank you, You-chan! See you later!'

I never did.

Because that was the last time I saw him and so many other people.

* * *

**_Kizumi's Office _**

I walk in my Uncle's office, feeling the warmth I had been longing.

"Mikan?" I look up to see my Uncle smiling at me.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember"

"Duh. If I did I wouldn't ask you."

"I think you spent too much time with Hyuuga" He mumbled.

I frown. I was trying to get my mind off of him and he just makes it harder.

"So, why are you going there again?"

"I decided to retire.."

"So you're saying goodbye because...?"

"I'm going to live in America"

"What?! Why? You're the only family I have left! Please don't leave me.."

"That was your same reaction last week."

"Oh. But can I come with you?"

"Why? I thought you didn't want to"

"I changed my mind. So can I?"

"Bu-"

"Just tell me Yes or No?"

"Fine."

"When are we leaving?"

"In 4 hours"

"Oh shit! K, Bye uncle, I'm going to pack!"

* * *

**_Present~_**

So yeah, after I packed, we flew right to America. And I'm pretty famous. I'm a model and a actress. And my life is pretty great. Until I saw him. Oh well, what can you do, right?

* * *

**Sooo, I have been gettinh plenty of messages and some reviews saying they wanted me to make a sequel for 'Speak Now'. =)) REVIEW!**

**-Rekindling Fire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikan's POV.**

I walk in our two-story modern house, my heels clicking as I expect the whole house. It was pretty big. 4 bedrooms, 2 offices, a mini library, 1 maid's quarters, 5 1/2 bathrooms, a pool, a green house, a garage fit for 3 cars, and big space.

I nod my head in approval. We sent the new furnitures I bought, and got my maids to fix the whole house. My cars aren't arriving til' tomorrow, so I'm taking a spa day to relax.

I been stressed the whole week. Photo shoots, packaging of my stuff, signing a contrant for a new movie, gifts for some people, and so much more.

I dialled the cab company's number on my phone as let my back lean on the edge of my front door.

"Japan's top Cab Company, Cabby's Cabs" I snorted at the name, and coughed, to concentrate.

"Yeah, uhm, I need a cab that could send me to Central Town."

"O.K. ma'am, please just text your address in -XXXX-XXX- and we'll send a cab ASAP."

I hung up, not bothering to reply as I text my address at the said number.

I walk back in the living room, throwing my phone on the couch, as I plopped on the couch sighing. I cannot wait to go to the spa.

**-Central Town-**

I walk in the spa, my heels clicking rather loudly, causing people to look my way, gasp, and murmur. With my head held high, Sunglasses at the top of my head, and my bag hanging in the middle of my arm, I walk to the receptionist.

"I have an appointment, I scheduled an hour ago."

"Name please" The receptionist asked, her rude voice, completely blocking the word 'please'.

"Mikan Sakura." I stated, with a smile.

She looked up, jaw dropped and a nervous aura surrounding her.

"Uhmm. I-is that t-the manicure, pedicure, a-and full b-b-body massage? What am I talking about of course it is. I'm so stupid. I should just die. I'm So-"

I chuckled. She looked up, horrified. "Did I do something wron-"

I shook my head.

"No. No, it's just you're really adorable. And yes, that is my appointment." I said, flashing her a nother smile.

She blushed. "Please just go through that door, take a left, and go to the third room you see." I mentally memorize what she said, nodding.

"Alright. Thank you very much."

"No, problem, Ms. Sakura." She replied, now comfortable with me and smiled at me, happily.

I nod my head, going through the door. After a rather long hallway, I took a left and stopped. Was it the third room or the fourth room?

I shrugged, my hand, sliding the door.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

What was taking the Masseuse so long? I need my massage now! Luna made me go around the mall, making me carry all of her bags. Cue word: Making.

It means I was forced. I stood up letting the towel at my butt fall as I wore my fuzzy slippers. Yes, fuzzy slippers. They give them out along with a robe.

What? It's comfy. I was about to wear my robe when someone opened the door. Fuck. What was _she _doing here?

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Why won't it open? I look up only to see the bathroom sign. I groaned, it was the bathroom. Which meant, my room was the third.

I inhaled deeply. God, I was beat. I opened the third door, and gasped at the sight.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"Natsume, darling!" my mom shouted, hugging me.

I coughed uncomfortably. "Mom, I'm naked." I said in annoyance.

"Oops. Hehe. Sorry, darling!" my mom giggled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking all over for you! I went to your house, to you office, I even asked that witch Luna. But th-"

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked, ignoring her comment about Luna.

"Oh. Well, I just needed to tell you that Mikan is back!"

I froze. Mikan is back?

"How did you know?"

"I saw it on the news! I didn't know she was a model and an actress!"

But I did. I know everything about her. About her career, her past boyfriends *cue temperature rising*, everything!

I even watched all of her movies. And bought all of the magazines with her on the cover. But I hid them all.

Who knew how Luna would react?

"Mom. Can you leave? I'm about to have a massage."

"Oh, right! Well, see you whenever, darling!" My mom chirped before walking away. I sighed. Why can't I have a normal mom?

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

This room was so relaxing. There was the vibe. The tempreture was perfect, and those sheets look more than welcoming. I grinned. I am so happy right now.

* * *

**Hey guys! Just to let you all know, I will delete Speak Now. And Hope you guys liked it.**

**-PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mikan's POV.**

I woke up to the sound of that annoying doorbell. I sigh, getting up from my bed.

I brushed my hair and teeth, wore my flip-flops and wore a robe over my nightgown.

I go down, feeling annoyed. It's Sunday and they decided to interrupt me. Sundays and Fridays are the only days I get to relax.\

I tuck strands of my hair behind my ear, arms crossed, and right eyebrow raised.

"What's going on?" I asked my maid.

"Your cars came early, ma'am."

I unraised my brow and nodded. "Oh. Ok, thanks!" I smiled at her, in a better mood.

She smiled, much more comfortable with my mood.

"Oh, and your manager wanted to meet up with you. In an hour in the Cafe near central town"

I smile and nod, getting my keys and going to the garage.

I sigh contentedly at the sight of my gray Porsche 918 Spyder. It is my favorite car.

It was a 30 minute drive. But with my car, probably 20.

"Ma'am. You can't leave like that." a voice said from behind. I turn around to see my maid.

I look at her confused until I looked down at what I was wearing.

I smile apologetically at her and went back up.

I wore black skinny jeans along, a beige flowy and sophisticated top, white heels, and a white shoulder bag. I also used my heat made out of gold necklace, designer stud earings, gucci sunglasses and my favorite gold watch.

I smile at my reflection. Not bad.

I go down 20 minutes later. I got my phone and keys, shoved my phone in my bag and jogged to the garage.

I start the car and again, smiled to myself, I missed my baby.

* * *

I raised my brown and gold Gucci sunglasses to my head as I walk out of my car. I was 10 minutes early. I walk in the Cafe, looking around.

I sat down at the chair near the window, putting my bag beside me. I was looking around when I saw that hunk by his BMW. My eyes widened.

NO WAY!

* * *

**Hey. Just got bored and suddenly came up with this... Thanks for reading and please do review and favorite. Thanks again!**


End file.
